songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 5
|presenters = Kaiane Aldorino |opening = Final: Ellie Goulding perfrom her winner Single "Love Me Like You Do" on Stagea |host = GBC |interval = Final: Years & Years perform "Shine" & "Desire" on Stage | entries = 33 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G5 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed participants with artist and/or song selected | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi final | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participants that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = "7 tsifr" |nex = |pre = }} This contest was the fifth contest of the Great Song Contest. Great Song Contest 5 was the 5th edition of this contest. After Ellie Goulding's win in the 4th Great Song Contest with Their song "Love Me Like You Do", it reaches 131 points. The Contest move to . It was the first time the the Contest move to a small country and to . Thirdty-three countries have confirmed their participation in the competition. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Six 'countries return to the Contest these are , , , , and after a one edition break. T'hree Countries debut in this edition, these countries are , and . Two countries withdraw from the Contest, these countries are und . thumb|left|220px|link=File:GVSC_05_Winner.pngWinner 'was after a big Show Sergey Lazarev from with his Song "7 tsifr", he reached 148 Points, this is the 2nd best result of the GreatVision History. It was the first Victory for in GreatVision Song Contest and the the best place since the debut in the 1st Edition. At the 2nd Place was the debut country with 141 Points and on 3rd Place with 123 Points. These three countries are automatically qualified together with , & for the Grand Final of GreatVison #06. 'Location ' ' Gibraltar '''is a British overseas territory at the southern end of the peninsula on leberian antrance of the Mediterranean. It has an area of 6.0 km² (2.3sq mi) and shares its northern border with the province of Cadiz in Andalusia, Spain. The Rock of Gibratar is the main symbol of the region. At its a densely populated urban area, home to almost 30,000 Gibraltarians and other nationalities. Gibraltar governs its own affairs, although some powers such as defense and external relations, remain the responsibility of the British government. '''Venue ' ' Gibraltar International Airport or North Front Airport 'is the civilian airport that serves the British overseas territory of Gibraltar. The passage through the Department of Defense is one for use by the Royal Air Force as RAF Gibraltar. Civilian operators use the civilian terminal operated. National Air Services Taffic keep the contract for the provision of air navigation services at the airport. In 2013 the airport handled 383,876 passengers and 351,867 kg freight on 3,564 total flights. Although located in Gibraltar, the airport also by people who used to or from the neighboring parts of southern Spain, such as the Costa del Sol or the Campo de Gibraltar. 'Format 'Semi Final Allocation Draw' The Big 3 was first drawn to one of the both halfs in the Grand Final. was drawn to the first half of the Final and was drawn to the second Half of the Final. get after an radom draw the starter 17 in the Final. After that the remaining 30 other Countries was drawn to the remaining spots in Semi - or Grand Final(s) and decide in which half of the both semi-finls they will perform. The Allocation Draw was held on the 27th June 2015. The Big 3 has to vote in both semi-finals. 'Running order ' The running order of the semi-finals was randomly done. The running order was revealed on 28th June 2015. Countries in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in both semi-finals|}} 'Returning Artist' National Selection 'Other Countries' * On 14 June 2015, the Armenian Broadcaster ARMTV annouced their withdraw, because the Head of Delegation annouced to change his country to Poland, so Armenia withdraw as a participant so far * will not return to the Contest, because this country withdraw as a member from the GBU and don't have the right to participate * On 13 June 2015, the Estonian Broadcaster EER annouced their withdraw, because the Head of Delegation annouced to change his country to France, so Estonia withdraw as a participant so far * will not return to the Contest so far, because the Head of Delegation change his country * will not return to the Contest so far, because the Head of Delegation withdraw from Contest * will not return to the Contest so far, because the Head of Delegation change his country 'Results' Semi Final 1 The Semi Final will have 15 Entries, 10 of them will qualified for the Grand Final. All Participants in the Semi Final must vote. *Extra vote: , & 'Voting Gird here' Semi Final 2 The Semi Final will have 15 Entries, 10 of them will qualified for the Grand Final. All Participants in the Semi Final must vote. *Extra vote: , & 'Voting Gird here' Grand Final This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. 'Voting Gird here'